jinxednickmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Meg Murphy
Meg Murphy is the main protagonist of the movie, Jinxed. Despite being nicknamed "Hurricane Meg" and carrying a century old curse, Meg Murphy is a pretty positive teenager. Meg had the most trouble bearing the curse but as the movie develops Meg realizes the curse is who she is. She is portrayed by Ciara Bravo. Personality Meg is a 14-year-old girl who just wants to fit in. She loves trying out new things such as cheerleading, but hates that the curse always interferes with her plans. Meg is very persistent and curious, no matter how many times her parents tell her the curse is not being able to be reverse. She continues to try and find out how to reverse it. She even overhears her Grandpa and Dad talking about a diary and goes searching for it. Throughout the movie Meg learns to love who you are and that everyone has troubles in life, learning this helps her to enjoy the curse and live a great life. Meg also loves science, but her curse makes it very hard to acomplish experiments without making a mess. Also shes a very pretty girl whose clothes are very nice... She's basically just like any other normal girl who lives in Harvest Hills with a very mysterious curse! Romances Brett O'Leary Meg met Brett at the Harvest Hills Festival, while she was picking up new clothes that she had dropped onto the sidewalk. Brett picked up one of her girly socks from the sidewalk and made a cute joke. He then started to flirt with Meg and she was shocked that a boy had interest in her. Brett offered to pick up some of her belongings as a cute gesture. While Brett helped Meg, Meg tries to swap a bee away and accidentally punched Brett, twice. Meg was so ashamed blaming her curse for always interfering. The second time Brett and Meg cross paths is near the Harvest Hills fountain, where Brett asks Meg to the Harvest Hills dance and she agrees. At the dance Meg and Brett talk, but Meg is distracted by her plan to reverse the curse. Carrying out her plan she leaves Brett to give Ivy a coin, but instead they start arguing. Brett comes to Meg's rescue and defends her and asks Meg to dance. After their dance Meg gives Brett the coin thinking she'll no longer have the curse and she and Brett can be together. Meg was wrong, she had accidentally transferred the curse to Brett. Before the dance is over, Brett calls Meg his girlfriend. The next day Meg tried to find Brett to take back the coin and trade back the curse. After searching for him at his house she finds him at the closing ceremony for the Harvest Hills Festival. She tells Brett about her mistake and asks him for the coin back, however Brett refuses to give back the coin saying Meg doesn't deserve the curse. Meg tells Brett that the curse is part if her and she would rather be cursed than normal. Brett returns the coin, which transfers the curse back to the Murphy family and then they share their first kiss. Friends Ivy Murray Meg use to hate Ivy, she called her the bane of her existence. This was because Meg always thought Ivy intentionally tried to ruin her life. Ivy gave her the nickname "Hurricane Meg" and was always saying rude things to her for example she called Harvest Hills a "Hurricane Meg" free zone. Though it turned out that Ivy thought Meg was trying to ruin her life, since every time something happened to Meg it somehow affected Ivy. After a few hours with the curse Ivy realizes Meg wasn't trying to ruin her life. Ivy is the cousin of Brett Family Mom Meg's mom always has great advice, she taught Meg to embrace who you are and that everyone in life goes through troubles the curse is just her trouble. Charlie Murphy Charlie is Meg's annoying younger brother. They have a good bond and do a lot of things together. For instance, together they performed a heist and stole a coin from Harvest Hills Museum and Archives. Which Meg then used to tranfer the curse to Brett and Ivy's family. Mark Murphy Mark is Meg's dad and they don't spend much time together. Mark keeps secrets from Meg and worries that she'll become to curious and find out the Murphy family secret. Tommy Tommy is Meg's great great grandpa. Meg thought it was so stupid how by kissing one girl got their entire family cursed, but she learned to love the curse just like Tommy did. Gallery Find pictures of Meg Here. Trivia *Meg likes Brett, but she doesn't know that Brett likes her back until later in the movie *Meg's cursed with Murphy's Law *Meg dreams of discovering a cure for pimples *Meg wakes up with bad hair at one point in the movie. This is because her family is cursed with Murphys Law. *Meg found Tommy's diary buried underneath a 4 leaf clover. References *http://www.nick.com/shows/jinxed/characters/meg-murphy.html Category:Murphys Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cursed Category:Main Characters Category:Meg Murphy